leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aya (anime)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Aya | jname=アヤ| tmname=Aya| slogan=no | image=Aya anime.png | size=250px | caption=Aya in the anime | colors=yes| eyes=Blue | hair=Green | gender=Female | hometown=Fuchsia City | region=Kanto | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Unknown | relatives=Koga (brother) | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=EP032 | epname=The Ninja Poké-Showdown | enva=Lisa Ortiz| java=Emi Shinohara| }} Aya (Japanese: アヤ Aya) is a ninja and a Pokémon Trainer who specializes in . She is the younger sister of Koga, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, and is a student of the Gym. Apparently, she was raised by Koga since she was young. She also has interest in poetry. In the anime Aya made her first appearance in The Ninja Poké-Showdown where she encountered , , and in the Fuchsia Gym. Aya challenged Ash to a with her and Ash agreed—sending out . He won the match easily with his Bulbasaur's . After the battle her older brother Koga appeared. Aya reappeared in Ariados, Amigos where she was training at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy, learning Pokémon . She and her were unable to master it; she even faced Ash and his Bulbasaur in a rematch and lost. But after an encounter with , she was able to bring out her Venonat's full potential and defeat them. She then returned to the dojo to fully master Pokémon Jujitsu. Character Aya is quietly confident in her abilities as a . She is set on becoming a ninja warrior, so she trains and studies intensely to fulfill that goal. Her time at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy has taught her to turn her weaknesses into her strengths, and she relies on her 's status moves to overcome tough opponents. Pokémon This listing is of Aya's known Pokémon in the : and encountered Aya, who challenged Ash to a . During the battle, Aya used Venonat against Ash's Bulbasaur. Eventually, Bulbasaur was able to defeat Venonat with its . Aya also tried to use Venonat to battle against , but was tied up by a sticky net cast by James and Jessie. Venonat reappeared in Ash's flashback in Bad to the Bone, when he remembered how he obtained his Gym Badges. In Ariados, Amigos Aya used Venonat in a rematch against Ash, who used Bulbasaur again. Like before, Venonat lost the battle. It was also later used to battle and defeat Team Rocket who had stolen Poké Balls from the dojo. Venonat's known moves are , , , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=篠原恵美 Emi Shinohara |en=Lisa Ortiz |fi=Minna Tasanto (EP032) Jenni Sivonen (EP176) |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_eu=Licia Alonso |es_la=Ishtar Sáenz (EP032) Cynthia Alfonzo (EP176) |pl=Olga Borys (EP032) Joanna Domańska (EP176) }} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Aya makes a cameo appearance in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga in the Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the manga, Jessie, James and get trapped in Koga's Gym while searching for the Hidden Village with , a , a , a and . She appears in the background during Team Rocket's battle with Koga. Their battle is only shown briefly in a montage sequence and it is unknown whether Team Rocket was victorious or not. It is also never shown if himself battles Koga or Aya. Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Ninjas de:Aya es:Aya fr:Aya it:Aya (anime) ja:アヤ zh:阿雅